Will you go with me?
by BalletArtist 123
Summary: The award dinner of the ninjas is soon. What happens when Sakura decides to be escortted by Naruto! I think it is ok. NaruSaku
1. Chapter 1

Naruto ran onto the red bridge. He had looked at his watch and realized how late he was to their Team 7 meeting. Sakura was sitting on the railing and smiling at Naruto. Sasuke was leaning against the red wooden pole. He acknowledged Naruto by nodding at him.

"Sorry I'm late guys!" Naruto yelled to his teammates. He made a huge grin toward Sakura.

"It's no big deal. Kakashi-Sensei isn't even here yet." Sakura responded maturely.

"Like that's a surprise." Sasuke mumbled.

After about ten minutes, Kakashi finally showed up.

"Sorry guys. I got lost on the path of life."

The three ninjas just sighed and waited for their leader to tell them the next mission.

"Well, don't you want to know your next mission? It's a good one!"

Naruto began to get anxious. A good mission! The team hadn't had one of those for a long time.

Naruto stood up and said, "Whatever the mission, I'll complete it! Believe it!"

Sasuke stared at the blonde boy, "What a loser."

Naruto began to glare at Sasuke, but he just turned away though and said. "So what's the mission?"

"You guys are going to the annual Kahona dinner."

Both boys stood up and yelled, "WHAT?!"

All three of them knew that this dinner gave awards to ninjas for their skills. On the other hand though, it meant that all girls would have to have escorts. They all would have to dress in good clothes too.

Sakura started to blush and looked down at her feet. This dinner would mean she'd have to have an escort. She wanted to ask Sasuke to the dinner, but Naruto had done so much for her in the past. She did owe him for everything he had done.

She closed her emerald eyes for a moment. Visions of that creepy sand kid flowed into her mind. That Gaara guy had almost killed her. If it hadn't been for Naruto's persistence, Sakura might not be here right now. The pink haired girl quickly shook that idea from her mind though.

Of course, the boys were having ideas of their own. Naruto kept thinking how great it would be to have Sakura as a date, but he realized that she would probably first ask Sasuke. At the same moment though, Sasuke was hoping the pink haired ninja wouldn't ask him. Dating just wasn't his thing.

All three ninjas looked at each other. Sakura knew if she asked Sasuke, he'd say no. She wasn't dumb, and she knew he disliked her. She slowly turned her head to Naruto who was sitting on her right.

"Naruto, um, I guess we can go together if you want." She gave a meek smile. Naruto stared at her for a moment thinking that Sakura was being sarcastic. But of course, Naruto wouldn't say no to Sakura. He still really liked her.

"Sure Sakura!" He grinned his largest smile at Sakura.

Kakashi also looked stunned. He thought for sure that Sakura would have asked Sasuke, but maybe he was wrong.

"Well all three of you will check into the dinner wearing your best clothes. I'll see you three Friday afternoon." Kakashi said.

Before the three could object or ask questions, Kakashi was gone. Sakura stood up and said, "Well, I have to go. Ino and I are going to the market." She walked away from the two boys.

When she was out of sight, Naruto sturned to Sasuke and stuck out his tongue.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for all the replies! I'm glad you liked chapter one!

* * *

Sakura had just gotten away from her other team members. She walked quickly to a park near her home. She found a small bench and sat on it. Almost as soon as she sat down, her friend Ino walked up.

"Oh no" Sakura thought in her mind. Ino would definitely ask her about the Kahona dinner, which would mean the embarrassment of telling her, she was going with Naruto.

"Hey Sakura!" The blonde girl waved at her. "Want to go to Chai's Shop?"

Chai's Shop was a store for young girls. It didn't get very much business, unless there was a formal event about to happen. The Kahona Dinner was probably its busiest time of year.

On the way to the shop, Ino had so much to say about the dinner. She told Sakura what kind of dress she wanted, what her hair would look like, and who she wanted to be her escort.

Sakura didn't say anything on the way to the shop. She just listened, and sulked. She knew Ino was her friend, but whenever Ino had the chance, she would humiliate her.

They entered the shop which was jammed packed. The two girls had to squeeze through huge crowds of teenagers trying on clothing. The girls finally reached the counter though.

You see, Ino's aunt was the owner of the shop. The two girls had connections to the best kimonos in the entire store. They stepped back behind the deep red velvet curtain that was behind the counter.

Ino's Aunt was quite old and short. She waddled into the room and welcomed Ino with a hug.

"Aunty!" she cried in a sweet voice. "My friend Sakura and I need kimonos for the Kahona Dinner. Do you think you could get us some of the prettiest? Pretty Please."

Sakura had probably never seen Ino talk in such a sweet voice, but it worked. Ino's aunt took some measurements and then started sewing. While the old woman was making the gowns, the two girls ran the shop. They worked the register and told customers how wonderful they looked.

Soon enough the dresses where finished. Ino immediately put on her brand new kimono. She looked wonderful (at least Sakura thought so). It was dark blue with a light green trim. It was really neat looking.

Unfortunately, Sakura still thought that Ino would make fun of her. As Ino was admiring herself in the mirror, Sakura spoke up.

"Umm, Ino, I can tell you anything, right?"

"Well of course!" She winked at herself in the mirror.

"Well, I've got an escort for this dance thingy."

"Really!" Ino stopped looking at herself and turned to Sakura. "Who is it?"

"Well, it's Naruto." The room was silent for a moment.

"Thank goodness!" Ino cried. Sakura didn't get it.

"To tell you the truth, I'm being escorted by Choji. I know he's weird, but he's nice to people. I just thought you would go with Sasuke, and then I would look like a fool!"

"I get it now." Sakura quietly giggled to herself. Naruto was nice, and besides, he always liked her.

"Try on your dress." Ino said.

Sakura quit worrying and smiled as she put on the dress. She stepped up to the mirror and looked at herself.

It was perfect. Not just the dress, everything was perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

Thankies suu for all the reviews! They make me really happy and warm and fuzzie inside! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Well, it was finally the night of the Konoha Dinner. After much preparation, everybody was ready for the exciting evening.

Sakura sighed as she sat on her bead in her brand new kimono. It was a petal pink, with a green trim. It also had red designs of a dragon going down the sides. It even had a green sash with three small bells hanging from it. She was excited, but somehow she felt scared.

The dinner was only one hour away, and her teammates would soon be coming by her house to walk to the town's center.

She stood up and walked across the room to her gold antique mirror. Her hair was pulled back into a small bun with two chopsticks coming out of it. The chopsticks had two small crystals on the end. She felt wonderful, almost like she was queen of the world (or at least Konoha).

She sighed again. She was tired of waiting for the rest of the team.

At that same time, Naruto was running through a small field in the center of the village.

He was so surprised that Sakura wanted him to be her escort that he felt he needed to make the night perfect. He stopped near a pond and looked down at his reflection.

Naruto laughed and said, "I can't believe that fool is actually going on a date with Sakura-chan!" He laughed again.

A small water-lily floated across the glassy water top. Naruto bent down and delicately picked up the lily. He stuffed the delicate flower into his pouch and began running toward his house. He needed to get into his formal kimono.

Sasuke was waiting outside his house for Kakashi.

Kakashi usually walked with Sasuke to Naruto's house, which actually was quite close. Then they all would walk to Sakura's house.

Sasuke looked up at the sky. It wasn't the beautiful blue that it used to be. It began to turn to gray. Dark clouds began blowing in.

Sasuke felt something wasn't right. He could feel some sort of darkness in the air. He thought of his curse mark. If anything dangerous happened tonight, he could always use the seal. He shrugged though and kept waiting for his sensei. Before he could continue daydreaming, Kakashi came walking up to Sasuke's door.

About an hour later…

The team met up in front of the Hokage's ballroom. The festivities were about to begin!

* * *

Hope you like this chapter! I know that this was a short chapter, but the next one will be longer! Review, suu!

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

I know it took me long to update, but i have been uber busy! I hope you like this chapter. Bye suu!

* * *

The team members walked over to a table in front of the entrance way. There were two men guiding people to where they should go.

"What are your names?" one of the uniformed men asked.

Kakashi spoke up, "I'm Kakashi," he then nodded toward the younger members, "These are my students, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha."

"Well, Kakashi, you are going to be in the room on the right, while your students are going to enter on the left room."

"Thanks" Kakashi said. He was still wearing his mask, but you could tell he had a warm grin on.

The team started walked away when the man said, "Hey wait! Your name is Sakura Haruno?" he pointed at the pink haired girl.

"Yeah, why?" she said back with a confused tone in her voice.

"You were nominated for that one award so your going to have to say a speech if you win."

"Huh?" Sakura turned her head to the side as if she were looking at some alien creature. "Kakashi-sensei, what is he talking about?"

"Well, this is an award dinner, and if the Hokage finds you good enough for an award, you could be nominated." He grinned again under his mask.

Sakura nodded, she had no problem getting an award.

The team continued walking into the large building when a few guards stopped them right in front of the entrance way.

Sasuke growled "What is it?"

"We know that this girl was nominated for an award. Therefore your team has to join the march of other ninjas who were nominated."

Sakura grinned. Everyone would be looking at her in her brand new kimono. And Sakura liked that attention.

Naruto smiled his largest grin, since everyone would see him and Sakura together, even if it was for one night only.

Sasuke didn't care. He still had suspicions in the back of his mind about the clouds. He didn't want any attacks to happen tonight, he just wanted to go through with it and have this stupid dinner over.

Suddenly everyone in the room was ssssshhhhed. And the people in charge were telling people their place in the line. Team 7 was toward the back, but behind them was Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru.

"Sakura, you do look great in your kimono" Ino grinned.

"Thanks, you too." Sakura felt so much more comfortable around her friend.

They all were ssshhhhhhed again as the first team began to walk into the ball room.

* * *

So what did you think? Review please! 


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, it took a long time to update, and I can't think of any excuses, but I'm really sorry su!!! (Puts on adorabel cute face) I just hope you like the chappie, ok cool

* * *

The couples began to go into the large ballroom decorated with golden streamers and different assortments of fabrics and flowers. It was a beautiful scene, and the beautiful lighting made it all the better and all the more exciting.

Naruto looked around as they were about to step in to the large room, there were large tables circling the room, and in the center a large dance floor. He also noticed there was not one jounin. The only adults there looked like waiters. The kids were all alone!

Naruto was speechless; he couldn't find the words to put his happiness right now. In this beautiful room, with all his friends, and Sakura, Naruto felt like the top of the world.

Naruto was knocked out of his dream trance to find the man standing next to them, shouting there names.

"Now introducing: Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki!" The crowd cheered and clapped with the delight of the beginning of the evening.

The team sat down in the tables and ate a delicious meal of traditional Japanese cuisine. (Although Naruto did request ramen to one of the waiters)

**OK BREAK TIME!!!** I know you don't really care, but if you could review and send me some examples of Japanese cuisine, that would be uber cool, I'm not the best person when it comes to Japanese food; I've only tried:

Pocky (Thanks to Swati and Emily)

Eel sushi (I definitely recommend this) (Thanks to Audrey)

Koala Cookies

Ramune (The best stuff in the entire universe, buy some; plus if you need directions to open it, email me)

Japanese Stir Fry

Ramen

Rice

Egg Rolls

Crap Rangoon (this could be Chinese, but I don't know)

Yeah that's pretty much it, so as you can see… I NEED HELP!!!

Ok back to story!

* * *

The dinner was finished and everyone started talking except for Team 7. Why? Because Sakura was so embarrassed from the way Naruto yelled at the waiter that she just wanted to melt into her chair, Sasuke still had a gut feeling that something was wrong, and Naruto was so scared that anything he said would make Sakura sorry she ever came to this thing with Naruto.

Although you could hear faint sounds of classical music, it was loud and hard to hear anybody, until, the DJ actually put of good music! (Totally random, I know, but hey! I'm a random person)

Everyone noticed the sudden change in music and began running to the dance floor. Everyone was dancing and screaming and just having a good time.

Naruto felt his knees start to shake because he knew he wanted to ask Sakura to dance, but what if she said no? Naruto would be humiliated! But Naruto eventually bucked up and said barely over a whisper, "Hey, um, Sakura, um, you wanna-"

Sakura could hear the fear in Naruto's voice as he began to ask her to dance. She felt bade for him. Why was he so scared to ask her? Did he think that she would yell at him? Was she really that mean to him?

Without even letting Naruto finish his sentence she immediately said "Yes, I'd love to."

This obviously surprised both Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke looked shocked, like some weird alien had possessed Sakura and was speaking in her voice. Naruto looked like he had won the lottery.

Without even thinking, (because Naruto was so joyous), he grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her onto the dance floor. They started dancing. Naruto couldn't wipe the huge grin off his face, so this just made Sakura giggle.

Sasuke just watched them on the dance floor. Something was up, and it wasn't anything good. He just glared at the waiters surrounding the room. The meal was done, so why were they still here? How come he'd lived in Konoha all his life, but he still had never heard of this "Award Ceremony" thing? It just didn't add up to Sasuke. He just hoped that his comrades were on their highest guard…

* * *

Did you like it? If you did (or didn't)(or was just utterly confused) like it please review!!! Oh and I'd like to say sorry for being so random in this chapter, but I kinda liked the break didn't you? Ok whatever, you don't want to listen to me bable on about nothing so go do your homework or something like that! 


	6. Chapter 6

Okies Dokies! I know I haven't updated my story in like forever, but I've been uber uber busy! (If anyone has biology, I feel for you…)(oh yeah! plus fan fiction wouldn't let me upload the doc.) (So it's really not my fault ok!) (jk) (ok i'll shut up now)

Okay! So here is the next chapter of the story!

* * *

Sasuke looked around. It was so strange! These men where just standing around the room doing nothing, but staring at each other. Every so often one would nod to another, but then they would return to their scary staring position. 

Sasuke looked back to his comrades. Naruto was goofily trying to dance, but was failing extremely. Sakura blushed and just laughed as the nervous Naruto swung her around in circles.

Sasuke felt a feeling well deep into him erupt. "What was this?" he thought to himself, "It feels like………………… JEAOUSY!!!"

"How could I be jealous of Naruto? He is weak, I'm strong! It can't be because of Sakura, I mean she's ok. No, I guess she's pretty. Oh! What am I saying she's gorgeous! And for someone like her to dance with someone with the likes of Naruto was total insanity!"

Sasuke couldn't believe he was thinking this. It was his inner perv coming out for the one only time in his only life. And as such, it went away very quickly.

Before he knew it, he was grinding his teeth and his fists were clenched. His sharringan even activated. He felt a hand on his back. It was Shikamaru.

"Man, you are so troublesome. What the heck is wrong with you?"

Sasuke calmed down and said, "I don't know, so just leave me alone you lazy bumb." Shikamaru didn't really care so he turned around and began to walk, when Sasuke grabbed him again.

"Does something seem fishy to you with those dumb waiters?" Shikamaru glanced up to look at the waiters.

"I guess so, why what's up?"

"Just be on guard." Sasuke grumbled before letting go of Shikamaru.

Sakura and Naruto came back to the table. They both were smiling and laughing. Sasuke glared at Naruto.

Naruto looked shocked. What had he done to make Sasuke mad? Absolutely Nothing!

Then it hit Naruto. Sasuke had been somewhat in a good mood before he got up to dance with Sakura. When they came back, Sasuke was a Mr. Grumpy Pants! Sasuke was jealous of Naruto for the one moment of his life!

Instead of feeling glad for himself, Naruto felt angry. Sasuke didn't want Sakura dancing with him. So Naruto just began glaring back at Sasuke.

Sakura just stared back and forth between the two boys who seemed to be speaking to each other through thoughts. If Sakura could read minds, she just would have heard a lot of yelling.

A couple minutes after intense glaring, the DJ yelled out "Last song People! Come on and Dance!"

The boys continued staring for about…… 3.75 seconds and suddenly came to a conclusion. They'd now have to fight for Sakura. They then shot up and grabbed her wrists and pulled her on the floor.

Sakura didn't quite know what was going on. Before she knew it, she was being twisted and pulled and thrown and caught in all sorts of directions. The boys ran and once one started dancing with her, the other boy would jump up and grab Sakura and start dancing again. This continued for the rest of the song.

When it was over, Sakura stumbled to start walking again. She couldn't close her mouth. Were her two friends, _fighting _over her? She could see Naruto fighting for her, but SASUKE! No way! Even if Sakura loved him to the ends of time, he would always stay the same: a hot emo kid that had no emotions.

Sakura sat down and pushed her hair back. It had become completely messed up by the end of the song. Even though she was happy that her two friends cared for her, it was kinda embarrassing. Everyone in the room had noticed the sprawl and were now whispering to each other.

Sakura just stared into her lap, while the other two boys (who seemed oblivious to what just happened) sat down beside her and continued glaring.

Sakura didn't think the night could get worse (nor could she receive any more attention from random people in the room), but the award were beginning

A short skinny woman with dark long hair walked onto the platform.

"Please take your seats, the awards distribution is about to begin."

"Oh no" Sakura thought to herself.

* * *

Ok, that's the end of this chappie suu!!!! I really oped you liked it! I trird to make it longer, but I don't know if this is long enough. So yeahh!!! Have a merry holiday!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, I had a lot of time, so i decided to write a quick short chapter. I know it's not as long as you would like, but be glad i wrote it. I could've been doing something else (that's a lie, i'm only watching myth busters :) ) But i do hope you enjoy this "transition" chapter!

* * *

The skinny woman on the stage behind the podium cleared her throat.

"As I said, the awards are beginning so settle down. To start, we are going to announce the award for Best Fighting Power. Our nominees are: Chika Yu, Rock Lee, and Shikamaru Nara."

The room was silent as they watched the almost scary looking woman on the podium open the envelope. Now that Sakura noticed it, she looked sick! Her face was pale and she was sickly thin. Why hasn't she gone to the hospital?

"And the winner is…" anyone could've heard a pin drop in this silent room. "Rock Lee!"

Before anyone could clap and applause, Lee jumped up on a table and shouted, "I KNOW I'D WIN!!! YES!!! I ONLY WISH GAI SENSEI WERE HERE TO SEE THIS!"

Neji and Ten Ten slumped over with embarrassment as everyone was staring at their very loud table. "Why him?" they both thought.

The awards went left and right, and the night seemed to fly.

Every so often Sakura would look to her left and right to check on her teammates. But it was useless. Those teammates wouldn't budge from their glare off.

Inside their Head at the Moment:

N Naruto

S Sasuke

_N_ Sakura's mine!

_S _Nuh Uh! I'm the one she's loves!

_N_ You have no proof of that!

_S _Yeah I do!

_N_ What kind of proof!

_S _The last ten years of our lives!

_N_ Not true!

_S _It is and you know it!

_N_ Well even if that's true, she likes me now!

_S _No way! It was just a fluke that she asked you to dance!

_N_ Was not!

_S _Was too!

_N_ Was not!

_S _Was too!

(As you can guess, this went on for a _**LONG **_time)

Sakura sighed. What's the point of being fought over, if they're not even going to fight out loud?

Her anxiety was broken when the skinny woman on stage announced the award Sakura had been dreading the entire night…. Hers!

"I now announce the final award of this evening. This award is a very special award. This award is specially chosen by the Hokage herself. The great Tsunade achieved this award at the age of seventeen! Our nominees for the Great Medical Ninja of Konoha are Ino Yamanaka, Eliza Yanteen, and finally Sakura Haruno!"

"The Winner is…!"

"Not me, not me, please let it not be me, anyone but me."

"Sakura Haruno!"

Both of Sakura's teammates jumped up and began yelling. Sakura slowly slumped up to the stage to give a speech that she wrote on a napkin. She really didn't want to be here.

Before she gave her speech, the woman placed a large radiant pink hibiscus in her hair. It was beautiful. It also let off a wonderful scent. Sakura felt her cheeks blush. This flower was just too beautiful for her.

She looked out into the audience in awe. The entire house was standing up and clapping! For Sakura!

It was just too much! She felt like fainting but instead, began smiling and laughing in joy. She unfolded the dirty napkin and glanced at it for a moment.

These scribbles were supposed to be spoken in order to thank these people that gave her such joy! Nah! It wasn't enough!

Sakura tossed the napkin behind her (accidentally hitting the skinny woman in the face) and took a deep breath. If this speech was going to be good, it would have to come from the heart.

* * *

So did you like my "transition" chapter? I really do hope so! So reply if you want to and have the time to reply! I really do appreciate it! Thanks again! 


	8. Chapter 8 Letter to You

Hi! It's me again! I know a lot of you were pleased with me for updating TWO (not one, but two) chapters in one night! Yeah, I was surprised with myself too! But that is not why I made this letter to my fans, sorta thingy.

Anyway, I did get one review calling me upon my hinting of SakuSasu. I know I know that in my first summary I clearly said "NaruSaku". I'm sorry for doing this, but it all has a point to it. For you people who seriously HATE SakuSasu pairing, I'm sorry for any inconvenience. Just please bear through this with me. This is all going to lead up to something, trust me. I've got it all planned out, I just have to find time to write it. (I'm a dancer, and I'm also very busy with homework)

This is not just an apology chapter thingy. This is also a thank you. I cannot tell you how joyful it is to check my email and find that twenty new people that I have never heard of before have either reviewed to my story, added me to their favorite authors list, added my story to their favorite story list, yada yada yada.

It really brightens up my day people! I can't stop smiling! I also told my entire family about you guys being so kind to me! (Not that they care that much about Naruto…) I sincerely love it when people are nice and I am thanking you for that! So, I know you want another chapie to the story, so I'm gonna work extra hard! I love you all!

Thank you so much!

Love,

Balletartist123


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter didn't turn out as good as I wanted, but heck it's a chapter! Please enjoy!

* * *

Sakura took one deep breath. It was now or never for her speech.

"Ummm, Hi, I mean Hello. As you can tell, I'm really nervous. I'm just too excited to speak normally." The crowd chuckled.

"I'm just really thankful. For everything! For this award, for my friends, for my family," Sakura looked out to see her teammates staring intently at her.

"And for my teammates, who have been through everything with me. They've been there during the times I needed them most. I know that we are definitely one of the odd ball teams, but I'm proud of my teammates."

The crowd began to applause and whoop for Sakura's speech. Sakura was happy, but something wasn't right. She felt almost dizzy.

"I'd really like to thank you for this award; I don't know what else to say so thank you and have a wonderful evening"

Sakura felt flushed. She was definitely not dehydrated; she'd had so much water at the table.

Something wasn't right, something was definitely wrong. Sakura continued to smile, even though she felt like she might fall over. She took a small step to her left and stumbled. She felt her vision go in and out and all she could sense was that stupid flower in her hair! The flower!

Sakura just assumed that she had allergies to the tropical flower, so she decided to remove the flower.

Sasuke and Naruto were so extremely happy. Their teammate (or should I say, love?) had won the award of her dream. What could go wrong?

Her teammates finally noticed Sakura's stumble. She was one of the strongest ninja in the village, how could she stumble?!

Sakura raised her hand to remove the flower when the cold hand of the skinny woman grabbed her wrist.

"I can't let you take that flower out of you hair"

"Why not?" Sakura asked.

The entire room was silent. The chunins and genins all stood up. Even the ones that didn't know Sakura wouldn't allow a fellow ninja to be grabbed like that.

"Because," The woman jumped up in the air and let go of Sakura's wrist. A gray dash bolted across the woman's suspended body.

When the gray dash disappeared, all that was left was her skin! The entire room stepped backwards, realizing that they all had to be ready to fight.

The gray dash landed on the stage a couple feet away from the stunned and dizzy Sakura.

It was, "Orochimaru!" Naruto and Sasuke shouted. They stood unmoved waiting for his next move.

As long as he didn't get any closer to Sakura, the boys would be prepared for battle.

The snake man began to laugh and grimace. Every ninja in the room realized that the waiters on the sides of the room had moved into a fighting stance. All of them prepared to kill with a single kunai.

Sakura couldn't stand it any longer. She began to reach up to the flower again until The gray hand stopped her once more.

Orochimaru yanked Sakura's wrist causing her to fall onto the stage floor.

"I can't let you do that because if you remove that flower, the poison won't work properly. And you won't be able to come with me and become my medic nin."

"Sakura! Get out of there!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs.

Sakura kicked her right leg forward ripping her brand new kimono. She managed to kick his wrist and send him flying a few feet back. It didn't do her much good though. He had let go of her hand, but it was the least of her problems.

Sakura couldn't keep standing. All her strength was gone. It was zapped to zero. Sakura tried to take a step forward to start running away. She knew that her friends would help her if she could run to them.

As she stepped forward, weak and hopeless, the torn part of her kimono slipped under her right foot. She couldn't help herself. She slipped forward and fell straight on her face.

She wanted her to jump up and speed up and run away from the evil snake man, but no. She was on the verge of losing conciseness and she once again attempted to remove the poison scented flower from her hair.

She couldn't do it. She wasn't strong enough to reach it. She became unconscious. Her face was against the cold stage floor.

Naruto and Sasuke began to run forward. Both ready to help their comrade. Their first goal: **save the love of their life.**

* * *

Ok,, so did you enjoy? I really really hope so! Please reply if you find the time, I know you are really busy and stuff. See ya later! 


	10. Chapter 10

Ok, before I start I'd like to say a couple of things. 1. Thanks for reading suu! 2. Have a happy,fun,and safe (but mostly safe) spring break! 3. I know I haven't updated soon but you just are going to have to trust me that I was busy. 4. I am trying my hardest to update soon!

So I'm just kinda blabbering on and your probably gonna get annoyed by me, but I'm trying my best to be polite:) Just read...

* * *

Both boys ran leaping over tables, chairs, and even people! They were in perfect sync, running at the same pace at the exact same time.

Sasuke first jumped on the stage and stood in front of the knocked out Sakura. Naruto came behind him and yanked the large flower out of her hair. He propped her up straight, holding her back up with both of his hands. He gently shook her.

"Sakura, please wake up! Sakura you need to wake up!" Sakura still continued to keep her eyes closed, despite Naruto's attempts. Naruto felt burning on the side of his cheek and in the back of his throat. Could Sakura be dead? The tears fell down his cheek and onto Sakura.

He began shaking her a little harder and yelling her name even louder. A few tears began falling on her face and her eyes began to flutter. She opened her eyes and looked straight up into Naruto's.

"Thank you, for everything." She said in a small weak voice. (AN: She was still tired! She's not going to die for all of you people who would begin sending me hate mail if I killed her!)

"Sakura I love you." Naruto said as the tears stopped falling.

"You idiot." Sakura said as she smiled and giggled a little, closed her eyes, and slipped back into her slumber. Naruto sighed as he took her pulse and set her propped up against the wall and turned around.

Sasuke was still standing there sending flames of hate though his eyes to Orochimaru.

"Oh come on Sasuke, your still not mad at me for giving you that little curse mark are you?" he said as he grinned.

"What the heck did you do to Sakura?" Sasuke shouted at the top of his lungs. Naruto was standing right next to his teammate and joined Sasuke in glaring at the snake man.

"Oh nothing much, I just put that flower that Kabuto created for me in her hair. If you must know, it is full with a type of poison that only the person nearest to the flower can smell. Once she is completely unconscious, I will be free to take her and use her as my new medic nin."

"You…" Sasuke growled. "Hurting Sakura like that! I won't forgive you!" he shouted as he swung his right leg towards the man's head. Naruto joined in cloning himself and surrounding Orochimaru

As Sasuke's first kick landed the entire room full of young ninjas began fighting as well. They were just fighting with the "waiters" all around the room. (AN: for you people who haven't figured it out, the waiters are sound peoples)

The room was full with loud sounds of clashing, shattering, yelling, and punches. It was mayhem! Everybody was just trying to stay alive, not that it was a problem. The sound ninja surrounding and fighting around the room were very poorly trained. That means the only people who had to worry was Naruto and Sasuke.

Meanwhile in the Jounin's Room….

Kakashi looked at his water glass. It was shaking violently. In fact, the entire room was shaking. The older ninja jumped to their feet all on guard.

The shaking stopped but now the entire room could hear the muffled sounds through the wall of fighting and screaming kids.

Tsuande bust one of her fists through the wall. She shouted, "You people!" (she was a tinsy winsy bit drunk) "Get in the other room and check up on the kids! Obviously something is not right!"

Most of the people sweat dropped. They had explained to her about the security breach at the beginning of the party, but since Tsuande was only worrying about her sake, she didn't hear them.

The adults jolted out of the room with silent thuds.

* * *

While reading this, one might aske themselves, "Why would she put in that random chapter about the older people in the other room?" To answer your question, I must say with some fan comments (I will not say names) brought me to a startling conclusion, STORY FLAWS!!! Please note me on any more I might have and please reply if you want to (or even have time!) Thaks for everything and have a happy spring! 


	11. Chapter 11

OMG OMG OMG OMG! It's almost over... just one more chappie... Please don't cry peeps, cause i'll sniffle try not to sniffle CRY! break down in tears Just read and I'll try to compose myself...

* * *

Kakashi and the other adult ninja bust through one of the walls. All of the doors were locked, for some random reason. (coughcough)

Their mouths dropped as they saw all ages of ninja fighting advanced sound ninja. What really astonished them was the teamwork that they could see Sasuke and Naruto using. 

Then they saw Orochimaru. This wasn't any security breach anymore; this was a serious break in that could cause the death of a lot of people. 

Most of the adults jolted to the younger ninja's aid in killing the sound ninja. The other began making their way to the stage to try to calm the fight. (or at least destroy Orochimaru)

Before they could reach the stage, Naruto and Sasuke already had a plan. They nodded to each other and put their hands together.

Sasuke began to activate his chidori as Naruto used his chakra to start the spinning of a small round orb. 

Oh my god! It was a chidori/ rasengan combination attack! (Or as I like to call it, Chidengan [chid-en-gan)

They faced him and detached their outside arms from each other. Then they thrust their inside arms toward Orochimaru. Both boys began running toward him with just a few thoughts in mind. 

Naruto looked back at Sakura still continuing to lie limp on the ground. He had loved her forever, ever since their first meeting. 

Her eyes began to flutter open and she saw the entire scene of Naruto and Sasuke both running toward Orochimaru with a shiny, lightening, swirling thing. To say the least it looked like it could kill somebody.

She reached up in the direction they were running and stood up. They could die! Why the heck should they worry about killing him! Then it hit her, they were doing this for her. Because Naruto loved her and Sasuke wouldn't let a teammate get hurt without revenge. 

Tears began flowing down her face. She began running towards them, hoping to catch up to them and tell them that she wasn't worth this. She never made it.

The boys jammed the ball thing into Orochimaru's stomach. Before anyone realized what had happened, the entire room filled up with a dark smoke. A few huge gusts of wind blew around the room and a couple of the smaller ninja were blown back.

Naruto and Sasuke felt themselves being blown back, as the soles of their shoes slowly and gracefully left the ground. Sakura jumped up to avoid being hit by debris, but while she jumped, she was caught in the same gust of wind as the boys. All sorts of debris was flying everywhere because of the large gaping hole that just appeared in the ceiling by the flying weapons and ninja.

The three were being sent backwards all together, as if in some heaven on clouds. Sakura reached for both of her teammates hands. 

Naruto looked at her as they were flying backwards. She looked so peaceful, like she knew this was going to happen. He pulled himself towards her and kissed her lightly on her cheek. 

The three some landed on the ground but stumbled, therefore sending them to the ground. The three of them were lying on their back staring at the ceiling, as if not knowing what to do next. 

Sasuke closed his eyes and for a second. He almost heard birds chirping and the sweet smell of flowers that could make anybody happy. He thought that he and his team were in the field behind the school house that they always used to play in after they became ninja.

**Flashback**

Naruto ran up to Sakura handing her a small bunch of daffodils. She took them gratefully and placed them in her hair around her new headband. She then ran up to Sasuke who was practicing flipping in an open and yet calm area. 

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Do you like the flowers in my hair? I think that they are very pretty-" she was cut off by Sasuke accidentally kicking in her direction. Naruto saw the scene take place and he immediately threw Sakura to the ground. 

Sasuke was still kicking though and he ended up kicking Naruto. He was unprepared though for contact with anyone, so this sent Sasuke backwards. Naruto obviously fell because he was kicked. 

So the three of the ninja were all laying on the ground together, with Sasuke on the left, Sakura in the middle, and Naruto on the right. They began laughing hysterically. When they had laughed enough and their stomachs had hurt. They looked up to the sky. It was a bright clear blue that any person would want to swim in. They sat their until after the sun went down, just lying in a peaceful silence, as if to say "You are my best friends in the world, and just lying here with you tonight is enough."

They actually ended up falling asleep underneath the stars and in their sleep Sakura had actually held onto both of their hands the entire night. 

**End of Flashback**

The three of them reopened their eyes to find that all of the smoke had cleared, and everybody was staring in their direction.

"Where's Orochimaru?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi actually was standing right over them and he answered, "He actually was never really here. It was a clone that he brought just in case of a scenario such as this one!" their sensei said with a smile underneath his mask. They all sweat dropped.

The three of them stood up and looked over the crowd. Ninja were hugging each other and crying. They were so happy that they had survived the event. Anyone of them could be dead. 

Sakura looked at Naruto. He seemed so much more grown up for some reason. He used to be shorter, and he had that weird grin a long time ago. 

Inner Sakura began shouting, "JUST KISS HIM OR SOMETHING! HE'S FRICKEN HOT!" 

Sakura realized something then, **she loved Naruto. **

She leaned over and pulled Naruto into a kiss. His eyes shot wide open as he stared at Sakura (who had her eyes closed). He ended up wrapping his hands around her waist as her hands shot around his neck. 

The entire room "Awwwwww" -ed as they watched the beautiful pink haired girl kiss the class clown. 

Sakura pulled out of the kiss and looked up into Naruto's eyes. He then asked, "Does this mean we're dating now?" She nodded as a response and hugged him. 

The doors to the ballroom were all unlocked and all of the ninjaand teachersleft almost immediately, except for our famous threesome, who had asked permission to stay afterwards. 

They sat on the edge of the stage, with their legs hanging over the end, laughing and talking and just enjoying each other's presences in their lives. 

They leaned back and looked at the large gaping hole in the ceiling (that was just recently added I might add!) The birds were chirping and clouds looked so fluffy and so close.

They closed their eyes and went into a slumber, not even caring that the once beautiful ballroom had turning into a gray, black, debris covered, and chaotic mess. 

Because whether a friend is the love of your life, or the best friend that you wouldn't trade for anything, they love you for everything. And sometimes, when times get a little rough, maybe the best idea is to lie back and look at the clouds.

* * *

Well that's the end, I think I'm gonna cry (oh wait, i already did that) … it's over….. what the heck am I gonna do with my life! I guess I'll work on my other fanfic, but it won't be as fun as this one! (tears roll down face…)

I love you readers forever, and I love your reviews, and all the great messages you send me (even if hey aren't the nicest reviews in the world). So even though it's over, maybe you can still get your friends to read my story and have them review! (winkwink)

I still appreciate reviews, especially the creative ones XD! So feel free to email me if you have questions still or just want to reply, yada, yada, yada, cause I do really appreciate it!

Love you lots suuuuu!

BalletArtist123


End file.
